Mas fuerte que tu
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: la fusión es un ritual sagrado, las almas de los humanos se ligan entre si para siempre, lo mismo con los dragones, para los humanos había una fusión completa y una fusión para luchar. Hiccup añoraba fusionarse con alguien para salir a luchar. jamas imagino la fusión que lograría crear. Este fic participa para el reto 8 de aniversario ;)


10584! ¡Es el fic más largo que he escrito en mi vida!

Este fanfic participa en el reto 8 de aniversario de caldo de toothcup para el alma!

se lo dedico a mama asmos que cumplió años ayer y no lo logre terminar.

tiene lemon! están advertidos, me exprimi el cerebro para lograrlo.

Declairmer: Httyd no me pertenece y ya saben lo demás

ºººººº

ºº

º

"¿De verdad parece que no me importa?

Es decir yo solo intentaba hacer lo correcto"

¿Sabes que es lo bueno de estar separadas?

"¿Qué?"

Que así puedo mirarte.

*-_Rubi y zafiro, Steven Univers_-*

ºººººº

ºº

º

— ¡El nunca me escucha!—

—Es de familia—

—Pero enserio, ¿Viste su cara de decepción?, ¡Parece como si le hubieran puesto poca carne en su sándwich!— se quejo Hiccup subiendo los escalones a la entrada de su casa, haciendo ademanes algo exagerados a la vista de su mentor y único amigo, Gobber el rudo.

—Es como si dijera, ¡Mosa! ¡Yo pedí un niño heroico, con grandes músculos y gloria de guarnición! y ¡Esto! ¡Esto es un pescado parlanchín!— grazno Hiccup en una buena imitación de su padre, intentando sacar un poco de su frustración, el recién había logrado derrumbar del cielo a un dragón, y no solo uno cualquiera, ¡A un Night Fury! y luego ¿Qué consigue?, Oh, bueno pues que el jefe de la tribu –su padre dicho sea de paso- ¡Lo reprenda públicamente!... Bueno si destruyó parte de la aldea y dejo que varios dragones escapasen, pero, ¡Había sido un accidente!

—Hiccup, hijo, mira— comenzó Gobber intentando hacer entrar en razón a esa cabeza castañorojiza, le había cuidado desde antes de que el crio pudiese caminar y él entender que era cuidar de un niño, le dolía verlo así de desesperado.— Se que añoras matar a un dragón, a tener una fusión y tener a esa o ese gran vikingo que será tu hermano de batalla o aun mas, quien comparta el resto de tu alma, pero hijo, eso que deseas puede que no sea lo que necesites. Hiccup, deja de intentar ser algo que no eres.

—Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes.— la voz de Hiccup salió en un doloroso tono suave de suplica. El corazón de Gobber se rompió en pedacitos al escucharlo.

Hiccup se metió en la casa y corrió hasta el otro lado, sin siquiera esperar a que Gobber se fuera, salió por la puerta trasera y se interno en el bosque. Estaba decidido.

Iba a encontrar al dragón.

ººººººº

ºº

º

ºº

ººººººººº

—La primera vez que intento hacer algo bien y ¿Qué logro? ¡Pierdo un dragón entero!—

Las quejas de Hiccup podían escucharse a varios metros a su alrededor, parecía que se había olvidado del hecho de que en realidad podría estar cerca de un peligroso dragón, probablemente molesto.

Golpeo frustrado una rama que estaba en su camino, la ironía lo golpeo con la misma en un ojo.

—Ugh…— Froto con su mano el lugar del golpe. Puso más atención al árbol de donde sobresalía la rama, el árbol estaba prácticamente partido a la mitad y de la misma trayectoria del árbol caído había diferentes escombros que hacían una especie de camino. Solo algo realmente grande y pesado podría causar tal desastre. —¿Pero qué….?

Su instinto de auto conservación le decía _–corre-corre-corre-¡peligro!,_ pero, algo en su alma, un cosquilleo extraño y excitante le atrapo entre gritos _–SIGUELO!-SIGUELO!-._ La decisión no le fue difícil.

Siguió los escombros en la subida de una pequeña colina, un pequeño vistazo al otro lado lo hizo esconderse presa de un ataque de pánico momentáneo.

¡Dioses! ¡Era el dragón!

Se asomo de nueva cuenta, en esta ocasión más confiado y emocionado.

Tuvo la visión completa de un Night Fury, aparentemente derribado, preso entre sogas reforzadas con rocas como lastre, inmovilizado de las alas y el resto de sus miembros.

Se acerco con una daga que tenía un su cinturón de cintura, ahora empuñada en sus pequeñas manos, aunque estaba emocionado, excitado, con dopamina y adrenalina corriendo centellante por sus venas

—Oh… Oh, ¡Esto lo arregla todo!— Victorio alzando su cabeza en incredulidad el cielo —¡SI!

Avanzo en una pose heroica mientras colocaba un embotado pie sobre un costado de la criatura

—¡Yo solo derribe a esta magnífica bestia!

Su gran momento de gloria fue interrumpido por la brusca sacudida del necroso cuerpo a sus pies. El reptil comenzó a respirar como si saliese de la inconsciencia

El pequeño susto hizo al adolecente trastabillar. Empuñando hacia el frente la daga en un vago intento de protección. Miro a su preso.

Ojos de un verde toxico, con pupilas afiladas le observaron con escrutinio y atención.

Hiccup no era alguien que llamase la atención de los vikingos por la esencia de su alma, pues esta era honesta, blanca y poco violenta, nada que un vikingo pudiese necesitar en una fusión de batalla, nunca ningún vikingo le había tomado como una fusión potencial, ni en el campo de guerra ni el personal, era demasiado "Hiccup" para que alguien quisiese compartir un lazo tan importante con él.

Además los vikingos mas fuertes jamás se fusionaban, lo consideraban una práctica deshonrosa en batalla, que era para que vikingos débiles se volviesen mas fuertes a expensas de otros, o eso creían ya que los dragones lo hacían.

La fusión total era otra historia, pues ligabas tu alma corazón y vida a otro ser, en específico al ser con el que compartirías tu vida, y si este moría, la mitad de tu propia alma se iba con esa persona. Solo en ese acto de comunión es que el alma podía madurar en su completo potencial, es cuando el alma de un vikingo se hacía capaz de hacer las más grandes hazañas.

La fusión era algo que Hiccup siempre quiso experimentar, admiraba las fusiones de los dragones en secreto, como estos se volvían muchísimo más fuertes y trabajaban como uno solo, como los vikingos en fusión podían trabajar en perfecta coordinación.

Como una pareja fusionada era el arma perfecta.

Pero el alma de Hiccup nunca sintió la llamada de alguna porque a ninguna le había interesado, por lo cual solía estar muy pendiente de lo que su alma le dictaba pese a lo que decía su razón. Usualmente eso lo metía en líos, como este por ejemplo.

Hiccup se sorprendió cuando sintió su alma estremecerse y chillar en un desesperado ruego, como si de alguna manera resintiera la visión de tan magnífico espécimen en un estado tan vulnerable. Su razón, por otro lado le dio voz a la supervivencia y a lo que se le fue enseñado durante toda su vida, lo que le garantizaría de verdad un lugar en su sociedad vikinga y además evitaría de esta forma que en un futuro no muy lejano, el jefe de la tribu –su padre- lo desterrara del archipiélago barbárico.

Empuño la daga en ambas manos, con su rostro mostrando determinación y coraje, donde todo su ser clamaba el cansancio de los rechazos junto a su deseo de ser aceptado.

—Te voy a matar— murmuro en lo quiso hacer sonar un tono amenazante— te arrancare el corazón y se lo llevare a mi padre.

Inhalo y exhalo intentando tranquilizarse para no fallar en lo que se suponía seria el resto de su vida, un cazador de dragones, su gran enemigo

—Soy un vikingo— se dijo dándose confianza, el dragón le miraba fijamente, como si estuviese dudando del accionar del muchacho.—¡SOY UN VIKINGO!— le grito y levanto la daga con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

El golpe de un alma compañera lo desconcentro.

Su propia alma chillo en reconocimiento de acoplamiento puro, de una compañera perfecta.

Entreabrió sus ojos, intentando ignorar el comando enviado hacia su persona. Se encontró al dragón observándole con insistencia, sus ojos entraron en los suyos, pudo ver el alma delo dragón, tan clara y majestuosa como ninguna que hubiese contactado antes, el alma del dragón desnudando la suya propia, quitando cualquier tipo de defensa, entrando tan profundo con la pasión salvaje de una guerra. Las piernas le temblaron y su voluntad titubeo por un segundo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando mantenerse, abrumado por todas las sensaciones que le recorrieron en fracciones de segundos, tenía la oportunidad presente, no podía desperdiciarla.

El dragón gimió levemente en rendición, tiro su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando, respirando, intentando permanecer tranquilo. Hiccup no resistió la visión de derrota.

Hiccup bajo su cabeza y recargo sus aun juntas manos sobre su cabeza. Dioses, no podía hacerlo, no lo soportaba. Pasó una mano por su cara, rendido en su totalidad, su alma lloraba por aquella criatura que estuvo a punto de aniquilar.

—¿Yo hice esto?— se pregunto así mismo arrepentido. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, queriendo alejarse mientras el dragón seguía tranquilo en el suelo, esperando por el final que no llegaría. No podía dejarlo allí.

- _Hazlo-libera-libera-libera!-_ era el canto de su sollozante alma.

Estaba realmente loco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El sonido de la cuerda rompiéndose puso al necroso dragón en alerta nuevamente. Hiccup estaba a su lado mirando a todas partes, rogando que nadie viera la locura que estaba haciendo. Poco a poco con ayuda de su daga los amarres se fueron soltando, destensando las cuerdas para liberar a la criatura que había apresado en el suelo.

—¡AHHHH!— habiendo terminado su tarea el dragón se le había abalanzado encima, las garras de una de sus patas estaban alrededor de su fino cuello y un enorme torso cubría toda vista de su pequeño cuerpo.

Los ojos del dragón estaban fijos en los suyos, el alma del dragón apareciendo de nuevo, ordenando a la suya, doblegando, tomando. El alma de Hiccup se estremeció de gozo, suspirando y rogando _–ámame-tómame-fusión-fusión-fusión! –_ cosa que aterro y tenso a Hiccup, el cual no podía apartar la vista.

El dragón abrió su hocico como si se preparara para atacar, para lanzar fuego o desmembrarlo con sus fauces de una u otra forma. Hiccup entrecerró sus ojos, asustado, pensando que ese sería su fin.

El enorme y ensordecedor rugido fue algo que no se espero, pero que lo aterro e hizo aferrarse a la tierra como si su vida dependiera de ello, en parte así lo había sentido la verdad, pero tan pronto como el alarido termino el dragón le libero y se fue, terminando también el rose de sus almas.

Hiccup se agarro el pecho en un suspiro de alivio exagerado, mareado por el subidón de adrenalina y terror que recorría su sistema, sin entender del todo el pequeño vacío que comenzaba a extenderse donde el sujetaba su pecho.

Tomo su daga del suelo mientras balbuceaban incoherencias, caminando a paso inseguro. Dio exactamente tres pasos hasta que las rodillas le fallaron y su cuerpo colapso en el suelo, perdió el conocimiento en un suspiro teniendo solo en mente la invasión a su alma a voluntad del dragón.

ººººººº

ºº

º

ºº

ººººººº

Su padre al fin había accedido a dejarlo entrar en los entrenamientos para guerreros de la tribu, justo cuando él había descubierto que no podía matar a un dragón, que ironía ¿No?

Estaba bajo cargo de Gobber hasta que su padre y el resto de la aldea, bueno al menos la gran mayoría que eran guerreros experimentados, volvieran de la búsqueda del gran nido de dragones.

El entrenamiento había sido un verdadero desastre, de nuevo había estado a punto de morir a merced de un dragón y solo Gobber se había dignado a ayudarle antes de ser incinerado por un Gronckle, había estado realmente sorprendido cuando Gobber les dio su lección más importante.

—Un dragón, siempre, "siempre" ataca para matar.— les recalco a todos, por su tono y mirada era obvio que a él en especial.

"¿Y porque tu no?" se pregunto mientras regresaba al lugar donde lo había visto por primera vez. Solo encontrando las cuerdas rotas en el lugar donde antes le había soltado.

No sabía cómo ni porque, pero ese Night Fury había hecho algo parecido a un vinculo con su alma, no a la fusión de batalla, pero de alguna manera le había marcado, lo sentía.

Uso esa misma conexión para encontrarlo, en lo que fue una cala, un lugar precioso hecho por la misma naturaleza, el dragón estaba intentando salir, pero por alguna razón no podía volar.

Se sintió maravillado al verle de nuevo, aun sentía miedo, pero también alegría, placer, emoción, muchas cosas juntas que hacían vibrar su alma en regocijo. Saco de su chaleco una libreta pequeña y una barita con carbón que le serbia para apuntes y le dibujo en un boceto tan largo y exacto a como podía de la poca vista que tenía desde el ángulo donde se encontraba. Borrando al final una aleta de la cola del dibujo al notar que el dragón carecía de la misma en su anatomía.

ºººº

Olisqueo y sintió una vibración en su ser parecida a la que había tenido al estar en contacto con otro que conocía de hace poco. Volteo su cabeza hacia las paredes de la cala donde había caído, lo diviso fácilmente.

Era la cría humana, le observaba desde cierta distancia, notando en él curiosidad. No entendía del todo como esa cría no le había matado, es decir, el era un dragón y los humanos mataban dragones.

Por otro lado lo agradecía, había entrado en el alma de aquella cría porque sintió en ella un gran potencial, una fuerza hermosa y vital que podría complementarlo. No estaba del todo seguro, pues la cría seguía siendo un humano y no sabía si podría confiar en él.

Aun así lo marco. Como referencia de que podría ser de su territorio.

ººººº

—Pero ¿no hay más información sobre los Night Fury?, no sé, un pergamino, un libro aparte, una segunda parte, ¿Un panfleto quizás?

—No Hiccup, ahora ¡corre!—

El grito de Gobber le hizo recordar que estaba supuestamente entrenando. La academia había sido llenada con paredes de madera para hacer un tipo de laberinto, donde cada uno de los aspirantes a guerreros estaban solos por su cuenta.

—Hoy se trata de atacar, los Nadders son veloces y ligeros de pies, su misión es ser más rápidos y ligeros—

Fishlegs corrió gritando y cubriéndose con su escudo de las púas que le lanzaba el Nader con el que se supone estaban entrenando.

—¡Empiezo a cuestionar tus métodos de enseñanza!— Escucho gritar a Ingerman

Gobber les pidió que encontraran el punto siego de un dragón, que todo dragón tiene uno. Claro que para ellos en especial para Ruffnut y Tuffnut eso no servía de mucho.

Hiccup había notado algo extraño en el Nader, estaba atacando a todos los que se acercaban a él y parecía que intentaba cogerlo para alejarlo de los otros.

—¿Cómo se sorprende a un Night Fury?

—¡Nadie ha visto uno y vivido tanto tiempo como para contarlo!

Hiccup se paraba constante mente lejos de los demás y así el Nader no le prestaba atención, aprovechaba ese tiempo para preguntar sus dudas a Gobber.

Escucho como el laberinto comenzaba a caer en algún lado del lugar junto con los gritos de guerra de Astrid, aunque él estaba más ocupado en sus consultas.

—Pero se supone que descansan durante el día, como los gatos ¿No? ¿No hay alguien que los allá visto antes o….?

—¡Hiccup!— el grito de Gobber le hizo mirar que el laberinto caía en su dirección y antes de alejarse vio como Astrid le iba a caer encima.

—¡HICCUP!—

—¡UGH!

Astrid le había caído encima enredando sus piernas en un nudo extraño, suerte que su hacha había caído sobre su escudo. Astrid comenzó a forcejear contra él, intentando liberarse, aunque haciéndole daño en el proceso, sentía el alma de Astrid, casi martillando contra la suya con la molestia que tenía su dueña, haciéndole sentir una molestia aun más extraña.

—t-tranquila, Astrid, mira…—

Intento calmarla para poder quitársela de encima, era vergonzoso pero ella realmente le estaba haciendo daño. Logro moverse de forma que ella pudiera incorporarse. Fue allí donde el Nadder los vio.

Astrid desesperada intento sacar su hacha, para todos era obvio que el Nader iba a por Astrid, pero el único que reconocía la razón era Hiccup. Astrid aplasto su cara con su bota intentando quitar el hacha del escudo, esto solo molesto mas al Nadder, Astrid logro quitarle el escudo del brazo a Hiccup, aun con el hacha pegada al mismo y golpeo la cabeza del Nadder mientras se alejaba del escuálido muchacho en el suelo.

Después del tremendo golpe el dragón se alejo.

—¡¿CRES QUE ESTO ES UNA BROMA?!— grito Astrid con toda la rabia y poderío que su alma vikinga podía rugir, lastimando a la de Hiccup en el proceso.

Hiccup por su parte estaba acurrucado en el suelo en una posición donde bien podía proteger todos sus órganos vitales y seguir vivo. Levanto su mirada hacia Astrid mientras veía como todos los demás se juntaban atrás de ella, no era algo que no estuviese acostumbrado a ver, aunque Astrid usualmente estaba detrás de sus abusones, nunca opinaba y nunca le ayudaba, casi siempre era imparcial en lo que a Hiccup se refería, pero parece que ya le tocaba tiempo.

—La guerra de nuestros padres está a punto de pasar a ser nuestra. — se inclino hacia el amenazándolo con su hacha para dar énfasis —elige de qué lado estas.

Con esto todos se alejaron de él, lo dejaron solo y desprotegido en el suelo.

Para Hiccup era otro día normal.

— **Torpe humano—**

El murmullo de una voz femenina y desconocida le desencajo, sobre todo porque se refirió a él como "humano"

— **No puedo creer que se aleje de él Night Fury luego de que lo marcara—**

La voz venia del Nadder que Gobber estaba guardando, este tenía la cabeza en dirección a la celda donde estaba el Gronckle

— **Y yo estuve a punto de matarlo ayer, ¡Por el gran dragón! ¡De la que me salve!**

Esa voz salió de la jaula cerrada mientras Gobber golpeaba la gran puerta de metal, exigiéndole al Gronckle que dejara de gruñir.

Tomo un escudo de la armería y salió corriendo hacia los depósitos de comida. Estaba asustado, pero su alma vibraba pletórica de emoción.

ºººººº

ºº

º

ºº

ººººº

La cría de humano volvió al día siguiente, se había escondido detrás de una roca que podía camuflar bien su tamaño, y le observo mientras caminaba hacia El interior de la cala. Traía algo entre manos… un, ¿Pez? Si era un pez, uno fresco según su aroma.

Lo asecho con sigilo hasta que la cría noto su presencia retrocediendo a una distancia de respeto. Bien la cría entendía cual era su lugar ante él, pero aun así tenía que seguir alerta y precavido.

El humano le ofreció el pez alargando la mano en su dirección, bien eso era nuevo de ver en un humano, mas por que para los dragones ese era uno de los rituales de cortejo más básico, ¿Los humanos lo sabrían? Bien si era así y la cría quería llevar su marca, supuso que quizás su atracción no era del todo por haber estado a segundos de dejarse matar.

Un brillo conocido en la cintura de la cría lo alerto y se puso a la defensiva

— **¡DESASTE DE ESO!—**

La cría retrocedió un paso y parecía que le tomo algunos segundos entender a que se refería el dragón frente a él. Abrió su chaleco dejando ver su daga y la tomo con cuidado

— **¡HAZLO!—** exigió el Night Fury

La cría humana la alejo de su cuerpo dejando que callera al suelo, el dragón aun no estaba seguro, todo su cuerpo y alma demostraban su hostilidad. El humano hizo un movimiento gracioso con el pie y aventó la daga hacia el cuerpo de agua que estaba a algunos metros a su lado.

Bueno ahora el necroso ser le miro con curiosidad, la cría estaba sola con él, un poderoso dragón, no se veía grande ni fuerte y sin su única arma no podía hacerle ningún tipo de daño, ¿Realmente la cría se proponía cortejarlo a solas? Olisqueo bien al retoño antes, no tenía una marca antes que la suya, su alma seguía pura así que tampoco estaba fusionada, por lo que el acto no se podía tomar como un acto de amistad, al menos hasta que la cría tuviese dueño, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Aun siquiera era época de celo, pese a que ya el invierno se acercaba.

La cría se movió nuevamente hacia a él con el pescado en sus pequeñas extremidades, decidió aceptar el cortejo tan espontaneo que se le presentaba. Guardo sus dientes en sus encías, se acerco con cautela por si acaso era alguna trampa. Abrió su trompa y espero unos segundos, donde se suponía el humano debía entregarle el pez.

—¿Toothless? que raro, juraría que tenias…— la cría comenzó a balbucear, eso era ridículo lo estaba haciendo mal.

Saco sus dientes de las encías y le quito el pez de las pequeñas patas para comerlo entero, ¡Valla que estaba bueno! esa cría tenía un buen ojo para escoger pescado.

—…dientes— la voz de la cría lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba con sus patitas contra su delgado cuerpo y estaba levemente encogido, ¿y su otra parte? Si él empezó el cortejo debía llevar dos pescados, uno para dárselo a él y otro para que pudiese repetir el proceso a la inversa.

—oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,…

Se hacerlo a él olisqueándolo y revisándolo mientras la cría balbuceaba y retrocedía, hasta que termino sentado en el suelo

—Ya… ya no tengo más— murmuro mirándole temeroso.

¡Claro! de seguro algo tan pequeño como la cría no podía llevar más de uno. Bueno eso se podía solucionar, después de todo la sabia como alimentar a las crías.

Regurgito la mitad del pez, este callo en el regazo de la cría. Bien, ahora le tocaba al humano aceptar el cortejo, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros como era la costumbre de su raza y espero.

La cría le miro con algo que reconoció como confusión y se acomodo en la misma posición que él había adoptado, ¿Acaso todos los humanos eran así de lentos?, le hizo un gesto para que se apresurase y lo mordiera.

Después de un par de gestos extraños la cría mordió el pescado, aunque lo mantuvo en su boca, ¡Uff! esos humanos y sus raras costumbres, con otro gesto le hizo al humano tragar, aunque pareció que le había costado, vale eso lo tomaría en cuenta para cuando tuviese que alimentarle de nuevo, quizás los humanos se alimentaban de forma más delicadas que las crías de dragón.

le hizo un gesto extraño con la cara, se veía gracioso pero lindo, incluso más confiado, quizás era otra de las costumbres de cortejo humano, y si la cría había seguido sus costumbres él como un honorable dragón haría igual, por lo que le correspondió a como pudo el gesto. Luego de un segundo se arrepintió.

¡La cría quería tocarle! Eso era una gran falta de respeto, pues apenas se conocían, y si bien había antes aceptado el cortejo e imitado las costumbres del humano ese gesto era demasiado íntimo aun para permitírselo en ese momento.

Ofendido se alejo del humano planeando al otro lado del pequeño lago que había en esa cala. ¡Como extrañaba poder volar!, pero después de la caída por ese humano no tuvo la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo, en primera instancia por eso se había rendido a dejarse matar, un dragón que no podía volar era un dragón muerto. Todos lo sabían, para él en especial era deshonroso.

Escucho a la cría sentarse cerca de donde él estaba, el alma del humano revoloteaba alrededor de la suya, provocándola, seduciéndola, era algo incomodo la verdad.

El cosquilleo del alma del humano cerca de sus escamas le hizo mirarlo, este se levanto de inmediato, avergonzado. Los humanos nunca aprendían, negó con su cabeza y se encamino hacia un árbol cerca de él para dormir un poco, quizás para entonces la cría se habría ido.

ºººººº

Las cosas iban más o menos bien, o al menos eso quería pensar, es decir, de las criaturas con las que había convivido, nótese también jack´s, ovejas, gallinas y otros pocos animales, solo su padre y Gobber habían pasado tanto tiempo con el sin atentar contra su integridad física (ablando de forma exitosa claro está). Siendo sincero lo consideraba todo un logro.

Su alma había estado inquieta todo el rato que había pasado en la cala, jugueteando y vibrando como cuando un proyecto le salía bien. El aunque aburrido se sentía cómodo con la presencia del dragón a unos cuantos metros de él, seguía sin entender cómo es que ahora podía entender a los dragones, cuando el Night Fury le ordeno deshacerse de la daga se le quito la duda de que lo que había pasado en los entrenamientos fuese su imaginación.

Algunas almas de vikingos desarrollaban alguno que otro don, que al ser fusionadas con otras ambas podían compartir esa peculiaridad, casos como la anciana Gothie, la cual había desarrollado la habilidad de curación, junto con el potencial, era algo bueno a la hora de ver si la fusión entre vikingos era la correcta, he allí porque ella bendecía las uniones.

tomo una rama y comenzó a dibujar el rostro del Night Fury en la arena para matar el tiempo, algo que se le daba bien era el dibujo, usualmente eso le ayudaba a que los planos de sus invenciones fuese más exactos y concisos claro que a veces lo hacía por diversión, aunque era algo que poco le interesaba a la gente a su alrededor, ya que era un arte que no requería de fuerza física.

Sintió el resoplido cálido del dragón a sus espaldas y se sonrojo levemente, poniendo más ímpetu en el dibujo ahora que tenía un espectador, no quedo como si lo hubiese hecho en papel, sonde podría haber puesto más detalle, pero no estaba nada mal.

Escucho el ruido de una arrancada y volteo. El dragón había arrancado un árbol pequeño de la raíz con sus fauces y ahora estaba haciendo algunos diseños irregulares en la tierra, pasando a su alrededor y espiándole a momentos, como si viese los detalles de su cara. Se sentía confundido, la noche comenzaba a ceñirse sobre ellos, aun así la luna llena iluminaba todo lo que el dragón hacia en el suelo.

La necrosa bestia termino orgulloso de su obra, mirando todo el alrededor que había creado alrededor de él.

Hiccup miro confundido todo el entorno, quiso salir del mismo para intentar ver mejor lo que el dragón había creado, pues su alma vibraba gozosa diciendo _–es para nosotros- es nuestro- gracias-dar gracias-_ de cierta forma le emocionaba que pudiese tener la razón.

Sin querer piso una de las líneas del trazado y el dragón le gruño fieramente

— **¡No lo arruines!—** le grito.

Quito el pie y el dragón volvió a una actitud mansa, "como un gato" se rio de sí mismo a su comparación. Repitió el proceso 3 veces hasta que decidió pisar del otro lado de la línea para no tentar su propia suerte.

Las almas de los dos seres, humano y dragón comenzaron a manifestarse a su alrededor, a los rayos de la luz de la luna, cantando una sinfonía sin letra, suave, prohibida y hermosa.

Hiccup comenzó a moverse por las líneas del trazado, al ritmo de la melodía que envolvía ambas almas, la suya bailando de forma delicada a su lado, con movimientos torpes aunque seguros. Se concentro solo en el momento, como si fuese solo suyo, ensimismado solo en el deseo de complacer a su alma exigente.

Termino cuando sintió el resoplido del dragón sobre su cabello, el cual le había estado mirando con ojo crítico durante toda su interpretación. Sus almas seguían cantando de forma suave acercándose de manera lenta, ambos pares de ojos verdes viéndose fijamente, solo ellos y sus almas existían a su alrededor, con la luna como única testigo de tan increíble situación.

 _-necesito-tómame-ámame-fusión-fusión-fusión_ \- Eran los ruegos de su alma, y que lo atasen a un drakar y lo mandasen a caer por el borde del mundo por demencia por que el también lo deseaba, por todos los dioses como lo deseaba. Alargo su mano en dirección al dragón, de forma vacilante, tentativa.

El dragón gruño levemente reticente

— **Irrespetuoso. Humano irrespetuoso.** Le gruño.

Contrariado por la queja del dragón, aparto la mirada, bajando la cabeza en señal de entrega, humildad y sumisión, alargo la mano nuevamente hacia la trompa de aquella magnifica bestia…espero.

El toque de las suaves escamas contra su mano le hizo bajar el cuerpo de forma leve, aunque claramente abrumado. Los hilos del alma del dragón entrando por sus dedos, unidos por el simple toque, los hilos de su propia alma subiendo por la trompa del dragón, enredándose, uniéndose como uno, danzando junto con los rayos de la luna en lo que para ambas especies era un ritual importante, jamás efectuado de esta manera.

¡POR THOR SANTISIMO! ¡SE ESTABA FUSIONANDO CON UN DRAGON!

La sensación lo hizo jadear levemente, miro al dragón, estremecido por todas las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo, quitándole el aliento. El necroso ser se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, prolongando el toque entre ambos. Pudieron ser minutos u horas las que pasaron así, aunque Hiccup sabía que solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que se separaron.

Sentía la fuerza vital del dragón en su cuerpo, como la suya propia, su alma descansando en paz, en un acoplamiento único. Nunca se había sentido tan… tan en paz.

— **Sígueme.**

Fue la orden del Night Fury al separarse, parecía igual de aturdido que él. El dragón se alejo a una gran velocidad mientras él seguía como plantado en el suelo, mirando su mano, apenas asimilando todo lo que había acontecido en algunos segundos.

Escucho los movimientos del dragón al otro lado de la cala, pero él simplemente no podía moverse como tal, estaba emocionado, asustado, petrificado, feliz, aunque sobre todo aterrado.

— **Cría…—** el murmullo meloso a su lado lo regreso a la realidad. El dragón estaba frente a él con el lomo bajo. **—Anda sube.**

Hiccup sonrió y subió al lomo del dragón, disfrutando las vibraciones que el alma del dragón mandaba a la suya, le daba placenteros temblores en su cuerpo.

—Soy… Hiccup. — Le contesto vacilante, no sabiendo si el dragón podía entenderle.

— **Lindo nombre para una linda cría, yo no tengo nombre—** Le contesto el dragón mientras le indicaba bajar de nuevo, a un lado más privado de la cala. Había una especie de nido, algo sencillo aunque de alguna forma reconfortante, estaba constituida de un tipo de hierba mentolada, flores silvestres suaves de todo el alrededor de la gran cala, con una gran cantidad de algodón de kapok que la hacía ver mullida y suave, mucho más que su cama de paja.

Bajo a paso inseguro y se sentó en el mullido nido dando un gemidito de gusto, realmente era bastante suave.

El dragón se le acerco más que seguro, olfateándole con mimo, pasando por sus cabellos, su cara, deteniéndose en su cuello presionando un poco más, a Hiccup le recorrieron espontáneos estremecimientos de placer por la exploración.

— **Dragones solo fusionarnos una vez. Dragones recibimos nuestro primer nombre de nuestra pareja. Tu ya tienes nombre, me has cortejado, yo te acepte.—** Murmuro el Night Fury contra la oreja humana empujándole levemente hacia el lecho, cuando Hiccup estuvo recostado el necroso ser prosiguió. — **¿Aceptaras unirnos como uno esta noche?—** pregunto dándole ligeras lamidas en su cara.

El dragón, le estaba pidiendo nombre, el dragón le estaba pidiendo una fusión, una fusión total, una fusión de unión.

Hiccup estaba mareado entre tantas emociones, si hacia esto podía considerarse, al menos en sus costumbres, casado con el dragón, y por Thor santísimo, la idea se le antojaba de lo más placentera.

—Por supuesto que lo acepto— contesto Hiccup con una seguridad enorme, como cada vez que hablaba de que el podría hacer grandes cosas, tomo con ambas manos la trompa del dragón y junto sus sienes en un gesto suave e intimo— Toothless.— le miro a los ojos con el alma hinchada de alegría, su sangre bombeando rápido por sus venas, y la luz de la luna bañando su rostro.

Hiccup le indico a Toothless que se alejara un poco, se incorporo sobre el lecho algo abochornado por la perspectiva de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no podía ni quería arrepentirse. Se saco las botas primero, luego su chaleco de piel de oso junto a su cinturón de cuero. Vacilo cuando tomo las esquinas de su camisón verde, miro los ojos del que ahora sería su dragón, sintió su excitación e impaciencia como suya propia convenciéndolo de continuar, quito el camisón y se apuro con los pantalones e interiores, los arrojo con el resto de sus prendas. La adrenalina y expectación comenzaban a hacer mellas en su sistema y en sus ahora alterados nervios.

Se trago su cobardía recostándose en un movimiento suave, delicado y sensual, dejando que su alma lo guiase. Alzo sus brazos delicadamente sobre su cabeza y tímidamente abrió sus piernas.

Toothless miro a su humano, exponiéndose ante él en una vista perfecta, piel acanelada, sonrosada y pecosa bañada por la luna, dispuesta a lo que él quisiera obrar de ahora en más. La vista le hizo bombear sangre en su regazo y dar un suave gorgoreo animal.

Se acomodo entre ambas piernas humanas de forma suave para no hacerle un daño innecesario y se propuso a conocer todo lo que esa tierna piel pudiese provocar. Lamidas suaves comenzaron a bañar la suave cara pecosa, noto que esto provocaba cosquillas, bajo por un costado al cuello, delineando de paso la concha de la oreja, provocando un pequeño jadeo.

Dio pequeñas mordidas en el cuello humano, usando solo una pequeña parte de sus encías, gemidos apenados salían de la sonrosada boca del humano, sonidos que le gustaban sin lugar a dudas, quería más.

—¡Toothless!— un pequeño grito gozoso salió de esa pequeña boca.

Había bajado ahora al pecho humano, había jugueteado con un montecito de carne que le había dado curiosidad, probo de nuevo delineando y mordisqueando suavemente, los sonidos se volvieron más fuertes, mas entregados.

Hiccup por su parte escucho una risa seseante, por parte de Toothless a sus reacciones, el dragón se había propuesto juguetear con él. Bien eso podía ser juego para dos.

Alzo sus bracitos, comenzando a acariciar y delinear las escamas que tenía a su paso, apenas logrando concentrarse, pues la exploración del dragón se dirigía a paso lento pero seguro hacia su regazo.

Su pecho se comenzó a hinchar de gusto pues conforme sus administraciones aumentaban profundos ronroneos eran arrancados de la garganta del impotente dragón, ¿Quién diría que alguien como él podía hacer gozar a tan magnífica criatura?

Una olisqueada contra su miembro lo hizo dar un apretón más fuerte en la base del cuello del dragón, seguido de un chillido bastante bochornoso. El gruñido de gozo del dragón fue un acompañamiento apropiado para el momento.

Toothless necesito un momento para recomponerse y no caer presa del deleite que le causo tal caricia, ¡Ese humano estaba lleno de sorpresas!, como tal debía corresponderle tal placer que le era brindado.

Rodeo el pequeño miembro del humano con su lengua, introduciéndolo en su hocico, dando succiones cálidas mientras paladeaba la suave carne entre sus encías, notando como el sabor se volvía más acido y dulzón, cítrico fue como lo clasifico.

Hiccup al momento de sentir la estimulación su primer reflejo fue cerrar sus piernas, termino presionándolas a cada lado de la trompa del dragón, temblorosas por las administraciones. Aferro sus brazos a la cabeza del dragón, incorporándose contra el, como un pilar de resistencia, sus jadeos se volvían pesados, gritos mudos y gemidos escandalosos salían de su boca. Sentía su cara ardiendo, sonrojada por el esfuerzo, sus latidos golpeaban en sus orejas en sus orejas como tambores de guerra, aquello era demasiado para él. Jamás había optado por satisfacerse así mismo, nunca se había molestado por hacerlo, dado que el frio de Berk era sofocante la molestia desaparecía de forma rápida, se arrepentía de lo que se había perdido hasta ahora.

Sus músculos se contrajeron en deliciosos espasmos cuando su explosión se consolido, cayo rendido contra el suave lecho sintiendo la esponjosa fibra acariciar su sensibilizada piel, puntitos de luces se cernían en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados, dioses, nunca se imagino que un dragón sería capaz de hacerle sentir aquello.

— **Date vuelta. Debo prepararte—** El ronroneo cariñoso junto a los mimos de la trompa en su sien lo trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Tomo ambos costados de la trompa del dragón y con suavidad junto sus labios con el hocico contrario.

Para Toothless fue un acto realmente sorpresivo, pero no por esto desagradable, era una caricia desconocida para él, pero los labios del humano eran cálidos, suaves y jugosos. Se dispuso a probarlos de manera más profunda.

Un suave gemido broto de la garganta humana cuando la lengua bífida se coló en el beso, abrió su boca dándole la bienvenida, intentando todo lo posible por imitar un eso más humano, ambas lenguas jugaron entre sí ansiosas, la diferencia de texturas fue un estimulante que causo ronroneos y gemidos por parte de ambos.

— **Hazlo, no quiero lastimarte Hiccup. —** Ronroneo profundamente el animal, el aroma más concentrado y pesado que desprendía el humano ya le tenía completamente duro, la vista de aquella cría era lo más hermoso que había visto y los sonidos de complacencia que emitía le eran un deleite, era una belleza que jamás encontraría en algún dragón o dragona, quería tenerlo, cuidarlo y amarlo lo que le quedase de vida, y por el gran dragón que intentaría no hacerle daño.

El pequeño cuerpo se volteo de manera lenta y algo tentativa, alzando sus caderas con sus rodillas, descansando el torso en el improvisado lecho. Tomo una respiración profunda pausada y temblorosa mientras Toothless se entretenía lamiendo su espalda, sus costados y su nuca. Cuando la curiosa lengua llego al nacimiento de sus caderas, abrió lo más que pudo las piernas.

La curiosa falange lubrico alrededor del pequeño núcleo rosado, el cual se contraía entre cada lamida directa, acompañado de un gemido agudo o de temblores intensos por parte del humano, era algo interesante para el dragón, nuevo en todo el esplendor de lo que un cuerpo humano, tan diferente a los de su propia raza podían ofrecer, y no por ello menos satisfactorio.

—¡OH!— Hiccup gimió de forma escandalosa cuando la rugosa lengua partió de forma lenta y cuidadosa su carne, se abrazo contra el lecho temblando conforme las administraciones avanzaban, su miembro nuevamente erecto se balanceaba entre sus piernas conforme los empalamientos de la falange se volvían más profundos y curiosos, estirando sus entrañas, acariciando puntos que desconocía y sin embargo lo hacían chillar y aferrarse a lo que tuviese cerca

—¡Oh dioses!— El lamento placentero casi hace que su pilar se rindiera ante las atenciones. —Toothless por favor, ya estoy listo, por favor quiero.— Hiccup dando una buena muestra de flexibilidad volteo medio torso para mirar a los ojos de su dragón. —Tómame Toothless.

El acoplamiento entre ambos cuerpos fue inmediato, pero no por ello menos difícil, Hiccup se sentía lleno hasta la garganta, ¡Dioses! Se imaginaba que un dragón debía ser grande, pero esto superaba en demasías sus expectativas, sentía que si Toothless empujaba podría tener arcadas en ese punto, la idea no hizo más que excitarlo en niveles insospechados.

Toothless por su parte sufría y se deleitaba a la vez, el núcleo de su humano era el cielo y el infierno a la vez, las paredes asfixiaban su miembro de forma cruel y placentera, era apretado, demasiado quizás, podía sentir el suave aroma a sangre virginal que desprendía la conquistada entrada, junto con el leve movimiento de caderas, ese fue el último requisito para arremeter.

— **¡Mío!—** Fue el rugido bestial y primitivo que soltó el dragón en la primera de muchas embestidas, los alaridos de Hiccup eran desordenados, necesitados, pletóricos en el placer de aquella danza sagrada, sus almas danzando pletóricas a su alrededor, más brillantes que nunca, solo ansiado

 _-tomar-tomar-tomar-fusión-fusión-fusión!-_

La explosión de ambas almas consolido también el clímax de aquel sagrado ritual, energía, magia, hilos sagrados desbordándose, juntándose, fusionándose.

Hiccup sentía sus venas quemándose en fuego de lava volcánica, sus miembros congelándose como en la más cruel de las heladas, no podía pensar, se congelaba, se quemaba, todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba y solo la presencia del dragón lo sostenía en la realidad de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Ambas almas se juntaron, si hilos al fin se combinaron, la esencia morada del dragón junto con la blanca del humano hicieron un azul brillante y hermoso.

Las escamas negras brillaron en intenso azul eléctrico mientras salía del humano y se recostaba a su lado, los ojos de Hiccup cambiaron por un momento a azul brillante mientras caía agotado en el lecho.

Estaba hecho.

Dragón y humano, por primera vez en la historia se habían fusionado con la luna como único testigo.

ººººº

Hiccup se encaminaba a la arena de dragones con el alma en las manos, casi literalmente cabe aclarar, todo había pasado muy rápido desde que se había fusionado con Toothless. Primero se había decidido a que su amado Night Fury volvería a volar, le había costado pero lo había logrado.

Había aprendido todo lo posible sobre los dragones y con esto había evitado que lastimaran a los que tenían en la arena ganando cada encuentro.

Pero Astrid los había descubierto, el prácticamente la golpeo para que no le hiciese daño a su compañero, y ahora la chica estaba de su lado, punto a favor.

Su padre había vuelto, punto en contra.

Lo creía un gran cazador de dragones, otro punto en contra.

Había visto junto con Astrid el nido de los dragones, y la vikinga junto con la reina dragón habían visto su fusión con el Night Fury, un punto enorme en contra.

Lo habían elegido para matar a su primer dragón, esa era la cereza del pastel.

—Y ahora ¿Que vas a hacer?— la pregunta de Astrid le colindo un segundo en la cabeza, llevaba el casco de su madre entre sus manos, toda la tribu estaba presente y su padre esperaba el momento en que entrara para comenzar con el duelo.

Volteo a ver a la vikinga, mucho podía cambiar en una persona cuando se permite tener la mente abierta, y notaba como el alma de la chica lo había hecho, ahora era cálida, era una buena chica, si él se era sincero su primera amiga.

—Hare lo que puedo allá adentro… Astrid— La chica le miro cálida, prestándole atención— Si algo sale mal, por favor quiero que cuides de Toothless.

—Lo hare. — le prometió. Con esto se fue un poco más tranquilo, que fuera lo que los dioses decidieran.

Avanzo mirando como su gente lo vitoreaba, era sorprendente como antes pensó que habría matado por tener aquello, pero él sabía ahora que las cosas podían cambiar. Se puso el casco de su madre, tomo una daga y un escudo de las armas que tenia disponible.

Sintió un escalofrió horrible al verlas, eran armas especiales para interrumpir fusiones, las más fuertes y las más letales armas entre los vikingos. —Estoy listo. — Indico. Con esto soltaron al dragón que iba a enfrentar.

Dioses, de verdad alguien en el Valhala lo odiaba.

Era un Monstruos Nightmare.

El dragón salió encendido en llamas, en toda son de defenderse y matar a cualquiera de ser necesario para sobrevivir, los vikingos sabían que un dragón solo, sin su fusión era más débil, pero no por ello menos peligroso.

El Monstruos Nightmare reparo en su presencia y lo asecho como una presa, Hiccup trato de mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible. Tiro su escudo y la daga a un lado, quedando indefenso a la vista de cualquiera de los vikingos.

— ¿Que está haciendo?— Escucho la voz sorprendida de su padre, bien ahora podía darse más o menos por muerto o por aliviado.

—Tranquilo— se dirigió al dragón que lo miraba con curiosidad, con una mano al frente pero a una buena distancia del mismo. Alzo sus manos tomando el casco —No soy uno de ellos. — declaro lanzando el casco hacia un lado.

—Paren la pelea— escucho de nuevo a su padre.

— ¡No! ¡Tengo que hacer esto!— protesto acercándose a un paso seguro con la palma extendida hacia el hocico del dragón— No tenemos por qué matarlos.— Dijo seguro mientras las pupilas del dragón se dilataban, entrando en un estado mas manso.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE PAREN LA PELEA!— Su padre golpeo las rejas de la gran jaula con un mazo.

El Monstruos Nightmare reacciono al sonido como un ataque, volviendo a la defensiva.

Dioses.

— ¡AHHH!— Corrió alejándose del dragón enfurecido, y envuelto en llamas para variar. El no era el vikingo más fuerte o más atlético de todos, pero nadie le podía negar que fuera el más veloz.

— ¡Hiccup!— el grito preocupado y aterrado de Astrid lo distrajo un segundo pero no paro la carrera, no planeaba morir incinerado.

No supo cómo pero la chica se las ingenio para entrar al ruedo, logro ver cómo le lanzo un mazo al dragón distrayéndolo a que fuese por ella, aun así no sabía cómo ayudarla. Logro divisar a su padre, le hizo una pequeña señal a su amiga y ambos corrieron hacia el vikingo mayor, que estaba abriendo las rejas para sacarlos. Solo Astrid logro salir, ya que el enorme dragón mando una llamara que separo a Hiccup del camino.

El dragón lo acorralo contra el suelo, era todo era su fin, o al menos eso pensaba.

Un rugido conocido le hizo reconsiderar esa opción.

—¡Night Fury!— Grito un vikingo, no supo identificar quien y tampoco le importo, solo pudo sentir el poder de su alma gemela, lo suficiente para poder darle un golpe al Monstruos Nightmare y así alejarse un poco en la confusión por el fuerte disparo de plasma.

Su dragón estaba frente a él ahora, Toothless le había escuchado, Toothless lo había sentido, Toothless lo estaba protegiendo.

ººººººº

Entro en pánico al escuchar a lo lejos el grito de su humano, algo le estaba pasando y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Salto planeo y escalo con todas sus fuerzas, antes no había logrado salir, pero ahora era diferente, su Hiccup estaba en peligro, no podía dejarlo a merced de cualquier cosa. Cuando logro salir a base de sus garras corrió todo lo que sus poderosas patas le permitían, no había tiempo, planeo con sus alas en son de recorrer más terreno en el menor tiempo.

Se adentro en el nido de los humanos siguiendo los gritos de su humano, cuando vio al Monstruos Nightmare amenazando a su cría humana, no le importo el resto de los humanos, lanzo una bola de plasma y entro en la jaula donde estaba su cría.

Rugió imponente ante el otro dragón y los humanos que los observaban, ¿Que estaban locos? ¿Estaban sacrificando a su cría? ¡Iba a incinerarlos por ello! pero primero iba a enseñarle a ese tonto Nightmare con quien se estaba metiendo.

Rugió lanzándose contra el otro dragón en son de proteger lo suyo, no le importaba las miradas curiosas o los rasguños que recibía, el fuego de ese débil oponente no le afectaba. Entre zarpazos y golpes logro mandar a volar a su contrincante contra la jaula, dejándolo inconsciente. Rugió en poderío, mostrando que él había ganado.

—¡Toothless!— Volteo mirando a su humano acercarse, pero aun estaba en alerta, ahora había cientos de humanos que iban hacia ellos, lo superaban por mucho en numero

—¡Toothless tienes que irte!, anda por favor, ¡Toothless!—Su Hiccup también se había dado cuenta de la desventaja por lo que notaba, le rogaba irse y que lo dejara allí, no primero muerto antes de abandonarle. Comando con todo el poderío de su alma la de Hiccup, acoplándose en una fracción de segundo, los ojos del chico se volvieron azules, y sus propias escamas brillaron levemente por unos segundos.

Muchos vikingos se le abalanzaron, pero no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácil, los mando a volar en diferentes direcciones con golpes de sus alas y extremidades, tenía que sacar a su cría de allí de alguna forma, ¡De inmediato!.

Diviso a un vikingo más grande que iba directo hacia él, debía ser el líder de los humanos, se abalanzo el igual sobre el robusto cuerpo, entre zarpazos y puñetazos terminaron en el suelo, tenia inmovilizado al líder de esa colmena humana, iba a incinerarlo por mandar a su Hiccup al matadero con semejante dragón.

ºººººººº

—¡Toothless no!— Grito Hiccup escuchándose aun sobre todo el ruido de la revuelta, su dragón estaba a punto de darle un tiro de gracia a su padre, no podía permitirlo—¡NOOO!

Grito en conjunto con su alma, sus ojos brillando en azul intenso, deteniendo al necroso dragón que en segundos volteo mirándole con la angustia que el mismo sentía en esos momentos, eso no debía de haber pasado, pero no había vuelta atrás.

El golpe del mazo que Astrid había usado antes, olvidado en el suelo y alcanzado por el gran Stoik the Vast contra el pecho de su dragón lo dejo en blanco por un segundo, sacándole el aire, sintiendo como los hilos de su alma se rasgaban en segundo

— ¡NOO!—Grito, ¿De dónde sacaba voz? El no tenía idea, intento llegar hacia su dragón, intento arreglar el vinculo de su alma rota, jamás había sentido un dolor tan latente, tan agonizante, espantoso y horrible. Astrid lo sostuvo y alejo a mitad de sus pasos, los golpes del mazo que su padre le propinaba a su compañero los sentía en su propia piel. — ¡Por favor! ¡No lo lastimen!— Rogo, como se supone ningún vikingo debía rogar, era una regla sagrada, pero en ese momento no le importaba romperla como tal. Hubo llegado el momento en que el vínculo verdaderamente se rompió. Ya no sentía la fuerza vital de su compañero, su alma estaba rasgada, rogando y llorando a lágrima viva por la pérdida de su compañera.

Miro a su padre cuando varios vikingos hubieron inmovilizado a su dragón contra el suelo. Estaba en serios problemas.

ººººººº

—¡Me mentiste! ¡Le mentiste a toda la aldea! y lo Peor de todo ¡Te fusionaste con una bestia! ¡¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?!— su padre lo llevo a base de jaloneos rudo al gran salón, el solo trataba de explicarse.

—l-lo sé, lo arruine, se que debí habértelo dicho—

—¡Eran trucos! ¡Debí haberlo visto!, ¡¿Sabes cómo me has hecho quedar?!— Stoik estaba furíco, herido y asqueado por la situación, le había pasado demasiadas cosas a su vástago pero esta no sería una de ellas.

—lo sé, hay dioses, se que lo arruine, pero— Hiccup balbuceaba nervioso, estaba más aterrado por lo que podría pasarle a su compañero —Enójate por mí, castígame a mí, pero, por favor, a Toothless no le hagas nada.— rogo, no iba a rogar clemencia para él, lo más que podrían hacer era desterrarlo, si al caso amarrarlo a un drakar por demencia a caer por el borde del mundo, pero sabía que no se pondrían a pensar en matar a un dragón dos veces.

—¿El dragón? ¡Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora! ¡¿No la gente que pudiste matar?!—Rugió Stoik encolerizado

—¡El estaba protegiéndome!— Refuto Hiccup de la misma manera—¡El no es peligroso!

—¡Han matado a cientos de nosotros!

—¡Y nosotros a miles de ellos!— Hiccup no pensaba darse por vencido, debía de haber una forma de poder salirse de esta— ¡Papa tu no lo entiendes, hay algo en su isla y si no llevan suficiente comida ella se los come!

—¿su isla? ¡Estuviste en su isla!

Dioses había metido más la pata.

—¿Dije Isla?— trato de fingir demencia

—¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cómo la encontraste?!— su padre lo tomo de sus brazos con brusquedad, haciéndole daño.

—Solo… solo un dragón puede encontrar su isla. —contesto. Su padre lo soltó con una mirada ida, oh no… su padre planeaba que Toothless los llevara —¡Papa no! ¡Nunca podrás vencerlos! ¡Jamás has visto nada igual!— Intento disuadirlo, pero Stoik seguía avanzando ignorándole, Hiccup le siguió el paso a trote, tomando su brazo, en un intento de suplica, si lo hacia su padre iba a matar a más de media aldea al hacerlo, no lo podía permitir.

—¡Por una vez en tu vida!, ¡por favor!, ¡Escúchame!—

Stoik lo alejo bruscamente tirándolo al suelo, Hiccup lo miro sorprendido, su padre nunca le había tratado así, jamás lo había empujado o golpeado.

—Tú no eres un vikingo…. No eres mi hijo— Si el alma de Hiccup antes había estado rota, esto había roto los requisitos necesarios para terminar con sub pequeño atisbo de esperanza, quiso creer que era el sentimiento de traición el que hablaba por su padre, pero el golpe del alma del enorme vikingo contra la suya no había hecho mucho más que lastimarlo.

ºººººº

Astrid miraba al castaño chico a una distancia más o menos prudente, Hiccup nunca le había caído ni mal ni bien, jamás se había tomado el tiempo para ver su alma, de conocer al chico, por lo que no había notado su valía.

Cuando le vio enfrentarla en aquella cala, al notar la fusión de él chico con aquella vestía, había corrido con toda la intención de delatarlo, así recuperar su puesto como la mejor vikinga de su generación.

Había volado junto a él, había visto y sentido la fusión tan pura que tenían ellos, dos, sintió envidia de nuevo pero no era como la destructiva que le había dado deseos de dañar al muchacho, si no mas con una que se combinaba con la añoranza, ella soñaba con una fusión como la que el chico había encontrado.

Dolía verlo así, un alma rota era algo que ella no podía soportar, el chico vio como se llevaban a su otra mitad por el mar, sin la oportunidad de hacer nada. Ella sabía que el chico era capaz de mucho mas, con o sin su mitad cerca.

Solo necesitaba motivación.

—así que aquí estas ahora, perdiste a tu gente, a tu padre, a tu compañero, debes sentirte horrible.

—Gracias Astrid, eso no me hace sentir mejor.— Le respondió con su usual tono despectivo y sarcástico, ella estaba acostumbrada, debía abrirle los ojos.

—Tal vez debiste matarlo en el bosque. Ninguno de nosotros lo hubiese pensado dos veces, pero tú lo hiciste, ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

—Oh claro Astrid, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡No quise! ¡Seré recordado como el primer vikingo en la historia que no pudo matar un dragón!—oh le exploto en la cara, pero él había dicho que no podía, iba por buen camino.

—Acabas de decir que no "pudiste", ¿Por qué?—

—Por qué… cuando lo vi, entonces me vi a mi mismo. Yo vi a una criatura sensible, con un alma que reflejaba la mía. Solo estaba, asustado confundido y… bueno sé que tenía miedo, yo de él y el de mi, pero sé que él jamás me aria daño.

—¿Bueno y entonces que vas a hacer?— le pregunto la rubia sonriendo

—Probablemente algo estúpida— contesto con simpleza

—Eso ya lo hiciste— contesto risueño

—Entonces algo alocado.— respondió Hiccup con un deje de emoción en sus antes opacos ojos.

—Eso está mejor— sonrió Astrid, había hecho su buena obra del día.

ºººººº

El gran dragón había salido de su nido en la montaña, había sentido de nuevo la molesta presencia de ese Night Fury, sus dragones habían huido y el maldito dragón negro se las debía por el atrevimiento de haberla enfrentado y aun más ¡Haber llevado a humanos a sus dominios!

Cuando salió de la montaña estaba realmente molesta, ¡Había cientos de pestilentes humanos en sus tierras! Era un ultraje, le atacaban con sus pobres lanzas y catapultas, era indignante que se creyeran con el poder para enfrentarle.

No los iba a dejar escapar, por lo que mando grandes llamaradas alrededor de la isla, quemando sus barcos, quitándoles así la posibilidad de huir.

Su furia solo aumento cuando dragones comenzaron a atacarles, era algo doloroso los ataques de fuego en conjunto pero eso solo le enfurecía más. Entonces lo vio.

Era el humano que se había fusionado con el Night Fury, montado sobre una Nadder Mortiferus. Concentro su energía en él y noto el vínculo roto, bien eso le daba una gran ventaja. Más tarde se encargaría de él, tenía que quitarse de encima a los dragones que no sabían cuál era su lugar.

ºººººº

Fue un alivio para ambos verse cuando Hiccup salto al drakar incendiando.

—¡Toothless!— el toque para ambos fue reconfortante, pero no tenían tiempo, el barco se hundía a su alrededor, y tenían que ver como liberar al dragón de sus ataduras. —¡Tranquilo te sacare de aquí!— Hiccup quito la mordaza del hocico de su compañero e intento quitar las cadenas, Toothless hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse también, pero la movilidad le era bastante limitada.

El mástil callo y la trampa del Night Fury cayó al agua, Hiccup aun así no se rindió, nado hasta donde estaba su compañero y halo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo hacer mucho, su cuerpo y su alma estaban cansados y realmente lastimados, perdió momentáneamente el conocimiento bajo el agua.

Toothless estaba desesperado, dios su cría iba a ahogarse si él no hacia algo. Vio entonces como un vikingo, el jefe de la colmena, sacaba a su Hiccup del agua.

— **¡NO DEJALO!—** Grito aun estando bajo el agua, ese humano ya les había hecho mucho daño, no quería que le hiciese nada más. Le vio volver, y si las miradas matasen el humano posiblemente habría agonizado hasta la locura, no se espero que el hombre rompiera sus cadenas para liberarlo, le tomo de un brazo y se dispuso a sacar al humano del agua, ante todo era una criatura de honor, aunque no quisiera debía hacerlo.

Salió sacudiéndose el agua, dejo al hombre en la orilla y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su humano, estaba bien, estaba vivo y el no podía ser más feliz por ello.

—Hey, hola Tooth. — ronroneo mimoso y le hizo cariños con su trompa en el cabello húmedo de la cría, se vieron a los ojos y juntaron sus sienes. Hilos conocidos se remendaron, sus almas se encontraban, pletóricas, aliviadas, alegres, heridas se cerraban y el poder regresaba a ambos seres.

Ojos azules y escamas brillantes se encontraron luego de pocos segundos, fusión era lo que habían necesitado.

—Vamos grandote, tenemos que ayudar— comando Hiccup, y Toothless no podía estar más de acuerdo, hizo un movimiento subiendo a su humano en la silla que le había fabricado, listo para remontar vuelo.

—Espera Hiccup! es peligroso!— volteo la vista hacia el líder de la colmena humana, veía a su cría con preocupación.

—Somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio— fue la simple respuesta que dio su compañero, el enorme humano se acerco y le tomo la mano.

—estoy orgulloso de que seas y mi hijo—

—Y yo de ti, Papá—

Luego de esto remontaron vuelo, así que ese humano era el padre de su cría, ya arreglarían cuentas después.

ºººººººº

— **Así que lograron escapar, y volvieron a fusionarse, ¿Por qué?—** Eran las palabras de la gran dragona, Red Deth según le había dicho Toothless en un momento del vuelo, le habían forzado a remontar vuelo entre la oscuridad de las nubes, en una manera de usar el color de Toothless como un camuflaje a su favor. — **¡Dejen de avergonzarse a sí mismos! ya vi lo que realmente son.**

Ambos humano y dragón rieron desde su posición en la oscuridad, vieron la expresión del temible dragón endurecerse pero no les importo.

—"No lo has visto **"—** Dijeron ambos mientras Toothless seguía asechando en diferentes direcciones, las almas de ambos comenzaban a cantar una melodía conocida, algo que para ellos era especial.

A la orden de Hiccup Toothless comenzó a tiran bolas de plasma de diferentes direcciones, para desorientar al gran dragón.

"Aquí estamos

De nuevo en pie

 **Como soy mejor que tu no dejare que esas manos toquen hoy mi piel**

 **Cada parte de mi grita a por ella ve"**

La reina dragón intentaba encontrar el punto donde estaban ellos, lanzando zarpazos a diferentes direcciones en la oscuridad.

"ninguno de los dos tus reglas seguirá

Deja tus armas pijas y ven a jugar

 **Ven aquí solos tu y yo"**

"ven aquí una contra dos **"**

El enorme dragón comenzó a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra iluminando todo lo que podía del cielo en un intento de derribar con su fuego a ambos contendientes.

" **intenta darme pero soy inalcanzable**

 **No puedes entender mi relación estable,**

Si mi fusión miras de forma detestable

Que seas soltera no lo hace excusable

 **No podrás hacer lo que juntas hacemos**

 **Vivimos así y así moriremos**

¡Cuando nos separen juntas volveremos!"

"¡Siempre un alma más que tu seremos! **"**

No había logrado darles, al menos no lo suficiente para lastimarles, pero el fuego si había alcanzado la cola mecánica de Toothless, aun serbia para volar, pero no les duraría mucho para seguir a ese ritmo —Demonios— murmuro Hiccup molesto.

"estoy hecho de amor

Amor

Amor **"**

—Tengo una idea!— Grito Hiccup llamando la atención de su compañero, estaba seguro de que era una idea suicida pero debían intentarlo, Toothless dejo que Hiccup liderase el vuelo, confiaba en el, dieron una envestida directa hacia Red Death para que los localizara, este de inmediato les siguió el paso

— **Mas te vale que sepas lo que haces!**

—Confia en mi!

"esto es lo que soy

 **Somos lo que vez**

si cres que puedes pararme mira piénsatelo bien

pues soy un sentimiento

Que nunca acabara

No dejare que mi hogar tu dañes

 **Ni a mis amigos tocaras**

Pasaron de la isla donde todos, dragones y vikingos los miraban asombrados, debían alejarse lo suficiente de la isla y de la gente para que la idea de Hiccup funcionara sin lastimar a nadie.

" **intenta darme pero soy inalcanzable**

 **No puedes entender mi relación estable**

Sé que piensas que no tengo que asustarte

Y crees que de mí ya conoces bastante

Estoy hecha de algo más que dos

De lo que cuidan lo que soy yo

 **Yo soy su furia**

Soy su paciencia

Soy una conferencia

—¡Listo chico!— grito Hiccup preparándose para su estrategia, ambos rogaban a todos los dioses que conocían que resultara, vieron como Red Death abría su gran hocico, llenando de gas para lanzar fuego. —¡AHORA!

Con el grito de Hiccup Toothless se volteo y lanzo una bola de plasma provocando que el gas se encendiera aun en el interior del enorme dragón, provocando que se incendiase por dentro.

Toothless e Hiccup, planeaban por la espalda y cola del dragan, huyendo de las llamas lo antes posible, no tenían tiempo que perder, la idea había funcionado, solo les quedaba escapar.

Sin embargo entre muchas cosas que Hiccup no había previsto ese día, que la cola de Red death fuese al golpearles estaba ahora dentro de la lista, la cola había terminado de quemarse, por lo que ya no funcionaba para el cambio que necesitaban

—oh no..— murmuro Hiccup antes del golpe.

Toothless miro a su compañero caer de su lomo, el golpe le había hecho perder el conocimiento, se estabilizo a como pudo y se lanzo en picada a protegerlo del fuego, no importaba que le pasara a él, era un dragón fuerte, pero si algo sabía con certeza es que los humanos no eran aprueba de fuego, ni por fuera ni por dentro.

"estoy hecha de amor

Amor

Amor

Amor"

ººººººº

—que haces Hijo— Hiccup volteo hacia el cielo, su madre estaba colgada denuevo de uno de los cuernos de Cloudjumper

—Nada Ma´— le dijo mientras acariciaba el lomo de Toothless, este ronroneaba contento bajo su contacto. —Solo recuerdo el pasado…


End file.
